


For Simon

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Birthdays, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: It's Simon's birthday and Raphael has the perfect gift.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	For Simon

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Happy birthday, mi sol.” Raphael says with a smile.

If he could blush in embarrassment and nervousness he would be as Simon walks into the room. It’s dark and cool. There’s a keyboard on one wall, a couple of different guitars on another, a drum set, and a microphone. Scattered around is a tambourine, music sheets, and a few other essentials. Connected to that room is another with a recording studio with big glass windows into the room they’re currently in with all of the music equipment. Simon is shocked to say the least as he walked in, a huge smile on his face. He laughs in disbelief and turns to his boyfriend.

“You- You got me all of this?” He says, seemingly at a loss for words, quite the feat for the young vampire.

Raphael nods his head. “Is this okay? I wasn’t sure what kind of guitars-”

He can’t finish his sentence as he suddenly has an armful of Simon who wraps his arms tightly around the older vampire.

“It’s perfect- Amazing! Extraordinary. This is the most amazing thing anyone’s ever done for me. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I love you so much.” He finishes by leaving a small kiss on the back of Raphael’s neck before he pulls away. His arms still wrapped around Raphael, but with a small space between them.

“You can kiss me… If you want.” Raphael says.

“Raph… You don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to. You know that. I mean not that I wouldn’t be opposed but I don’t want to step over your boundaries. I mean I love kissing, you know that but it’s not nec-”

Before Simon can finish Raphael’s lips are on his. It’s chaste but a few seconds longer than a simple kiss. And when the older vampire pulls away, Simon is seeing stars.

“Wow. I- Uh… Wow.”

Raphael chuckles affectionately. “I told you that you can kiss me. I meant it.”

“Yeah, no I- I got that… Wow…” Simon says, still dazed.

“Should we head back to the party now?”

“What? Right. The party. Yeah… Sure… Uh… Which- Where was that again?”

Raphael shakes his head with a small smile, then leans over and kiss him on his cheek before disentangling their bodies completely. He entangles their fingers together instead and pulls Simon through the door, and back towards the party. He isn’t a big fan of parties or gatherings, but he knows Simon loves them. He also knows he wouldn’t want to miss a single second of time with his friends. Besides, Raphael can adapt, for tonight anyway, for Simon.


End file.
